Recovery isn't Easy
by recoveringauthor
Summary: Amu looks like your typical average girl, but she isn't. A man who goes by the name "Ikuto" begins to try to be a part of her life. But what happens when he uncovers one of her most personal secrets that could effect her own life? Would it be too late for him to help her? Recovery isn't something easy. Especially for Hinamori Amu
1. Prologue and Chapter One

Summary:

Amu has graduated high school along with a few friends. She looks like your typical average girl, but she isn't. A man who goes by the name "Ikuto" begins to try to be a part of her life, although he's a pain in the butt. But what happens when he uncovers one of her most personal secrets that could effect her own life? Would it be too late for him to help her? Recovery isn't something easy. Especially for Hinamori Amu.

**Prologue**

"Hinamori Amu."

She heard applauses all around the auditorium as she was walking up the stage to receive her diploma from the principal. Hinamori Amu, eighteen years old, is graduating high school, along with her four closest friends, Hoshina Utau, Souma Kukai, Hotori Tadase, and Yuiki Yaya.

After graduation, the four met up with Utau's older brother, who Amu could not stand. His name? Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He has graduated high school two years before the others, and constantly acts like a jerk towards Amu, only because he thinks her reactions are funny. Although the two weren't very close, her presence was enough to keep him entertained.

He is a very handsome young man. Twenty years old. Beautiful sapphire colored eyes and hair. His body very manly looking. Amu knew he was handsome, but never wanted to admit it.

As soon as the four graduates got in the car, Ikuto drove off, heading to the nearest café. Everyone in the car seemed pretty happy and excited that they finally graduated high school, all with smiling faces. Everyone but Amu.

Amu was looking out the window, deep in thought. Ikuto noticed this. She is very beautiful, in his opinion. Her hair as pink as cotton candy, her smile easily lighting up the world, and of course her beautiful golden colored eyes. The one the he's noticed about those eyes that no one else has noticed is that they never show emotion, especially when she smiles.

All he knew about her past was that her parents had died when she was very young, probably at the age of four or five? Ikuto wasn't sure. But her grandmother took her in. But as soon as Amu turned eighteen, she moved out of her grandmother's house. Nobody knew what happened between those two, but Ikuto is guessing they immediately lost contact after Amu moved out. She rented a house near by her high school, and basically lives alone.

Ikuto doesn't know how she can do it. Living alone. Taking full responsibility for everything.

He sighed as he pulled over to the café, and everyone got out of the car except for him. He was very deep in thought.

She's never gone to her friends for any kind of help, as far as he's also noticed. He has a small feeling something is going on with her. Just a small feeling. But, it's not like he should care, right?

He nodded his head to himself as he was thinking. Right. He's going to try not to think about it. It's none of his business.

He walked out of the car, joining the others in he café.

'Nothing to worry about,' he thought.

'Nothing at all.'

As Amu was one of the last ones in the group to enter the café, she stopped and looked back wondering why the mysterious blue haired man didn't come out of the car yet. She saw that he was brooding, and was wondering what he was thinking so much about. She blushed and looked down as he made eye contact with her, then she continued to walk behind the group.

Ikuto smirked for a couple seconds noticing Amu looking at him. The smirk quickly disappeared as he stepped out of the car and walked in to sit with the group.

And this is how their story starts.

**Chapter One**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I reach out to turn off my alarm clock and groan.

Even when I graduate high school, I still need to wake up early everyday. What a pain.

I get up and open the curtains, only to be blinded by the bright, warm sunlight. The struggle I have to go through every morning.

I look next to me at the picture on my dresser, and I died a little inside, seeing the picture of me with my parents from when I was four years old.

It's been fourteen years. Fourteen years, in which I wished that it was all just a nightmare.

"_Mommy mommy! Look at what I'm doing!"_

"_Amu, sweetheart put your belt on!"_

"_But look mommy!"_

"_Amu, princess, listen to your mother!"_

"_But look daddy, look- AH!"_

Screaming.

Crashing.

Silence.

I snapped back to reality, and instantly started tearing up.

It's all my fault.

Even my grandmother said it when I used to live with her. She constantly reminded me every day.

"_It's all your fault."_

"_This is why I never wanted to accept you as my granddaughter."_

"_Why did it have to be my dear Midori?!"_

"_WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN YOU?!"_

My grandmother and I never got along. She never liked me, even when my parents were still around. And I don't blame her.

I sighed, and walked to the bathroom to take a nice warm shower. Today is a new day, and like always, it's going to be a waste.

I'm meeting up with Utau and… _Ikuto_. I groaned at the thought of him.

Utau is my best friend, and Ikuto is her big brother. He is such a pain in the ass. I always have to put up with him constantly acting like a jerk to me. Utau said she thinks it's cute, and that she hopes me and Ikuto ends up getting married someday so we can be sister-in-laws. Just thinking about it makes me feel a little jumpy inside. It's not because of what you think, oh heavens no.

Me and Ikuto getting married? I don't think that's going to happen. No way.

As I get out of the shower, I look in the mirror. All I see is a girl who looks… lifeless. Scars on many parts of her body, burns and bruises. Unfortunately, this is me. This body in which I am trapped in is like a prison.

I chuckle. My whole entire life is a prison.

xx

I rode the bus to the mall, and now I am here waiting at the food court for Utau. I sighed. I came a bit early, so I might as well just walk around for a while.

"Amu!" I turn around to see Utau walking towards me with Ikuto trailing behind her. I smiled. I guess she was early too. "You haven't been waiting long, have you?"

"Oh, no. I just got here. Hello Ikuto."

In response, he nodded at me and looked away.

"Amu, are you hungry? Have you eaten?" I looked at Utau and smiled.

"Ah, no. I already ate," I lied. I couldn't bring myself to eat. I can't eat.

"_You fat pig."_

I winced at the memory, and sighed. Utau looked at me as if she was waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you were okay! It looks like something's bothering you!"

"Doesn't she always look like something's bothering her?" I heard the deep voice for the first time today, and glared at his direction.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired." I groaned. I've been groaning a lot today.

"So you're always tired," he argued back. It was a statement, not a question.

"Okay that's enough you two!"

I bite my cheek. I can't make Utau go through this because of Ikuto. Oh no. Not worth it.

"Whatever," he said as he walked away.

I looked at Utau with an apologetic look.

"It's fine, Amu. He was going to meet up with Kukai anyways. So lets just walk around and go shopping, deal?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Deal."

xx

I walked out of the mall, waving back at Utau. It was time for me to go to work.

I love work, don't get me wrong. The manager at the restaurant is like a mother to me. Her name is Yukari.

As I stepped on the bus, I decided to look through the stuff I bought at the mall.

Two new sweaters, and two new jeans. I feel like I'm missing something, but I decided to shrug it off.

The bus stopped at my destination, and I quickly got off. I stretched as I stepped out, and headed towards the direction of the restaurant.

_Ding_

"Good afternoon, Amu!" I hear Yukari's cheery voice yell out from behind the counter. "How was the mall with Utau?"

"Mm. It was really fun!"

"That's great! Have you eaten anything? I'll go ahead and make you something to eat before you work! You're so thin," lies. "Come on, have something! What would you like?"

"Aha, nothing! I'm really full right now! Me and Utau ate some burgers before I left the mall." And there went another lie coming out of my mouth.

"Are you sure? How about a granola bar?"

I guess I'll just eat it, just to make her happy.

"Okay fine, thank you Yukari." I mumble as I accepted the bar.

_90 calories._

I sighed. I'll just exercise it off later.

I walk to the employee room, and dress into my uniform.

This is going to be a long day.

I set my bag by the counter when I got home, and I looked at the clock.

8:37.

I wipe the sweat off my forehead. I decided to run home instead of taking the bus home today. It felt easier for me. Especially since I spent some money at the mall.

My phone rings, and I look down to see an unknown number.

"Hello?" I answer.

"My sister told me to call you to let you know that you left one of your shopping bags with her."

Crap. I knew I was missing something.

"Oh. I'll come by to pick it up tomorrow."

Silent.

"Ah, Ikuto?"

"Hm?"

I stayed silent for a while. I don't even know what I'm doing.

"If you're going to say something, say it," he groaned.

"Okay then, I'm sorry for earlier." Why am I apologizing. "I lost patience."

Silent.

"Just go to sleep."

And he hung up.

I glared at my phone.

"Jerk."

* * *

Okay so I decided to combine both the Prologue and Chapter One together! But please Read and Review!

-recoveringauthor


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"_Say cheese Amu!"_

_I looked back and put on the best smile for my dad._

"_Cheese!"_

Flash.

I wake up with a smile on my face, tears falling.

He always loved to take pictures of me when I was little. He did it every time, and every night, he would announce what the "Picture of the day" is.

Amazing how things can change in fourteen years.

_I wake up in a bright room. White walls. I'm on a bed, and I hear machines. _

_I'm at the hospital._

"_Mommy? Daddy?"_

_Silence._

_I hear the door open, and I looked at it, wondering who it was._

_My grandma._

"_Grandma, where's my mommy and daddy?"_

_She just looked, and glared at me._

"_Your parents are gone, Amulet."_

_I winced when I heard her say my real name. She's always called me Amulet, but this time, it was in a harsh way._

_I start crying. "Where did they go?"_

_She turned around heading out the door. Before she left, she said, in a more harsher way, "They __**died**__ because of __**you**__."_

She's always had a reason.

Maybe she knew this would happen someday. Maybe she knew that I would be the reason. Maybe that's why she's never hugged or smiled at me when I was little.

Because she knew that I would be the reason her daughter and son-in-law would die.

I'm a murderer.

I slowly got up, and went in the shower. I pull out my razor, and let out the tears. The anger. The sadness. Everything that is trapped inside of me.

One cut.

Two cuts.

Three cuts.

Four.

I stopped. I couldn't do anymore. Not yet, at least.

As I got out of the shower, my phone rang.

Ikuto.

I answer.

"Ah, h-hello?"

"Come over and get your bags."

"W-why didn't Utau call?"

"… Because she's at Kukai's. Did you just wake up?"

"About an hour ago, why?"

"… Nothing. Just hurry up and come get your stuff."

He hung up.

I look down at my new parallel lines, and I went to find the first aid kit.

They're not as bad. At least, not as bad as the others.

I guess I better get my stuff before Mr. Asshole gets even more impatient.

xx

_Ding Dong_

I stepped back, and wait a couple seconds.

I met Utau and the others in fifth grade, when I moved to Seiyo elementary school. I never really intended to socialize with other people when I got there, but Utau started talking to me because I "looked like I needed a friend."

Ever since then, we became best friends. She knows about my parents, but she doesn't know who caused the accident. She doesn't know about my grandma. She just knows the basics, and I just want to keep it that way.

"-mu. Amu!"

"Ah, yes?!" I looked up and saw Ikuto standing there with my shopping bags, curious. I guess he must've been calling my name for a while when I was thinking back. I looked back down.

He mumbled something under his breath before he handed the bags to me.

I quickly looked back up and glared at him, and that's when we made eye contact, and held it for a couple seconds.

"Why do your eyes look swollen?" He asked.

"Oh, I just yawned before you opened the door. You know, my eyes get watery very easily," I laughed nervously, breaking the eye contact.

"Well, you can leave now," he said as he was turning around. "Oh, and Amu?"

I looked back up. "Yes?"

"Wait here."

As I was waiting outside, I looked up at the sky. It looked like it was going to rain later. I sighed, and saw that Ikuto was walking back.

"Here. Utau told me to give you this, in case you were hungry."

He handed me a small bag of cookies.

"I don't know why it had to be cookies, since it isn't really a healthy breakfast. But I'm just doing what I was told to do."

Oh my gosh these cookies looks so good. What are you talking about, do you want to get fat?

I took the bag, I guess I'll just throw them away later.

"Ah, thank you."

He walked back inside and closed the door.

I looked back down at the bag. Maybe I should eat just one.. Just so I won't pass out.

One bite.

Two bites.

Three bites.

All gone.

_120 calories._

I look back up at the house.

The least he could do was say goodbye.

xx

"_Amu, sweetie, come make cookies with me!"_

"_Coming, mommy!"_

_I ran in the kitchen with a big smile on my face._

"_What kinds of cookies do you want to make?"_

_I thought about it for a while, as if it was the hardest decision to make._

"_Chocolate chip!"_

_My mom laughed._

"_You got it!" I looked at my mom while she was smiling. The brightest smile I have ever seen._

"Amu! Can you give this to table three, please?"

I snapped back to reality, and looked at Yukari.

"Sure!" I took the plate and walked over to the said table.

"Enjoy your meal!" I said to the two adults, who seemed like they were on a date, and walked away from the table.

My phone rang, and I took it out to check who it was.

Utau.

"Hello?" "Oh good you're still alive! I'm just calling to make sure you got your shopping bags from Ikuto, but he's been in a bad mood today so I just wanted to check on you!"

"Oh, yeah everything is fine with me. Oh and thanks for the cookies, Utau!"

"Cookies?"

"Yeah, the cookies that you told Ikuto to give me."

"Amu I don't re-"

"Utau I got to go! I'm at work!"

Before she could reply, I quickly hung up and got back to work.

It didn't last long until the ground started shaking.

"Everybody get under the tables!" I yell out.

I tried getting everyone to be safe, and started going around, trying not to fall as the place shook.

I looked around, trying to look for Yukari.

"Amu!" She was hidden under the table. I felt relieved, but then I remembered that the earth was still shaking.

An earthquake.

I started wobbling, looking for a place to be protected underneath.

"Mama!" I heard a little girl yell, crying.

I stumbled to the little girl, and grabbed her.

"It's okay. You're safe now!"

I found a place.

As I was struggling to get there, I quickly got the girl to get under the table, then suddenly, something heavy fell on me.

Everything went black.

xx

"_Amu, sweetheart! Me and your dad has wonderful news for you!"_

"_What is it, mommy?!"_

"_How would you like to have a little baby sister?"_

_I have never smiled as big as I did in my life._

"_Really?! Where is my little sister, mommy?!"_

_I start looking everywhere, looking for my little sibling._

"_She's in my tummy, Amu!"_

_I looked at her, shocked._

"_You ate my little sister?!" I turned to my dad, "Mommy ate my little sister!"_

_My dad pretended that he was shocked, and looked at my mom. "You monster!"_

_We all laughed, and mom later explained how it happens._

_I was going to have a little sister._

I open my eyes.

Bright.

I feel like I've experienced this before.

I hear machines.

I hear people talking.

I look around.

I'm at the hospital.

I think back to my sudden memory.

I was going to have a little sister. Not only did I kill my parents, but I also killed my little sister.

Why am I all of a sudden starting to remember all of this?

"Amulet?" I heard someone say.

I turned around to see the doctor next to me.

I groaned, suddenly getting a headache.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I just got hit by a train." He chuckled, then gave me a sad look as he looked down at my arms.

They were wrapped up.

I suddenly got nervous. He definitely found out.

He stayed silent, getting the message that I really don't want to talk about it. Thank goodness.

I looked around nervously. "How long am I going to be here?"

"Oh! Not long. You can leave whenever you want. Actually, Amulet, about your house-"

Then Utau barged in. "I'm so sorry about what happened, Amu! You can move in with us!" I was confused.

"I'm.. I'm sorry?"

"Your house collapsed in the earthquake, which is pretty strange since it was the only house that was completely destroyed," Ikuto said as he walked in, eyes on the ground. "Utau," he glanced at her, emphasizing her name, "decided, by herself, that you can come move in with us."

"Oh…" I mumbled.

Wait..

My house…

"COLLAPSED?!" I yelled.

Silent.

"You heard us."

Jerk.

* * *

I made a bit of changes to the chapter, but I hope you liked it! Please Read and Review!


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

_First day of high school:_

"_Who is that girl with the pink hair?"_

"_I don't know, but she reminds me of a pig."_

"_Do you say that because of the hair? Or because of how fat she looks?" "… Both." I heard laughter while I was walking down the hall, and I looked down at my feet._

"_Amu!"_

_I turned around to see Utau glaring at everyone as she was walking towards me._

"_Everything okay?"_

_I did one thing I was good at. I put on a fake smile. "Yeah, everything's fine."_

I was sitting in the car awkwardly with no sound, except the radio. Ikuto was driving, while Utau was sitting quietly looking out the window.

Neither of them has questioned the bandages on my arms, which made things easier for me.

We were on our way to what's left of my house to retrieve my most prized possessions, if they're still there, that is.

As Ikuto parked across the street from my house, I slowly got out of the car, and my steps got quicker as I was heading towards the said place.

The place was a wreck, but not completely to the point where everything is gone. There is still that small hope left.

"I'll be back out in about fifteen minutes." I shakily called out.

There was no response as I headed in. I grabbed everything that would be important to me.

My clothes, pictures of my parents, razors, and all of my feminine products. I guess I'll pass by the store later to buy the rest of the things that I need.

But there's one more thing I needed. I need to keep myself updated with my weight somehow. As I ran back in the bathroom, I see my scale completely destroyed. I sighed, telling myself that if Utau didn't have one I could borrow, I should just save up to buy a new one.

I walked back out of the house and saw that Utau and Ikuto were silently talking to each other, and they both glanced at me. I walked towards them, and Ikuto walked in the driver's side of the car.

"Everything all right?" I asked.

"Yeah, just Ikuto being Ikuto," she replied as she quickly glanced down at my arms, then helped me put my things in the car.

As I entered the vehicle, Ikuto started the car and looked back. "Hungry?"

I was almost lost in his blue eyes, but I quickly recovered and shook my head no and smiled. "I'll get something to eat later."

Utau glanced at me, and told Ikuto to just drive home.

I looked out the window like I usually would. I guess it's time for a new start.

xx

"This will be the room you'll be staying in."

I walked in and was met with a nice bedroom. It wasn't too big, but not too small either. Just a tad bit bigger than my room. There was a balcony, a walk in closet, and a personal bathroom. I smiled, this'll do.

I turned to look at Ikuto. "Thank you."

He looked at me, then said, "Wasn't really my choice."

As he was about to walk away, I decided to confront him. "Do you not like me or something?"

He stopped, turned around, and his face held a mix of surprise and amusement. Well that's a first. "Why do you ask that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Isn't it pretty obvious? You're always acting like a jerk, and it really bothers me. If I've done anything to you, then just say what I did wrong." I looked down, my cheeks slowly turning pink.

I heard him chuckle as I felt a hand on my head, and when I looked back up he was already walking away.

He is way too confusing.

xx

"Amu! Dinner!" I heard as I was putting my stuff away. I groaned, and decided to ignore Utau for a while. Maybe she won't notice.

I heard a knock on my door, and it opened.

"Look Utau, I'm not hungry," I started, and when I turned around, I saw that it wasn't the said girl. Looking up at the person, I blushed at the memory from earlier and looked away.

"She won't take no for an answer, you know," Ikuto said, as he walked in to see what progress I made in my room.

Utau gave me a few of her old stuff. It's really better than nothing. Plus, I love Utau's style, so I can't complain. Especially when she's being kind enough to let me move in with her.

"Well I'm really not in the mood to eat," I replied as I put the last of my clothes in my drawer.

Ikuto rolled his eyes as he was looking through the pictures I hung on my wall. "Obviously. Who wouldn't be? After all, you lost your house." He turned to look at me with a small bit of concern on his face, only for it to disappear a second later. "You haven't eaten anything since you got out of the hospital."

He does have a point. I don't want him to be suspicious.

"Okay fine. I'll be down in a couple minutes."

Smirking at his victory, he walked out of my room.

I sighed. This is going to be a long stay.

As I walked down the stairs, I went in the dining room to see three plates on the table, one for each person.

Today's dinner was spaghetti with meatballs.

_250 calories._

I wonder how I would escape this one.

We all sat down on the dinner table, and the siblings started eating it. I started playing with the meatballs, only earning a glare from Utau. I decided to ignore it, and kept playing with my food.

"You know, food is meant for eating. Not for playing." Ikuto commented as he ate a piece of meatball. Utau looked up and agreed with him, silently thanking him for saying something I'm guessing.

I guess I have no other choice.

I slowly started eating the meal, my throat hurting as I was trying to hold back the tears.

"_Fat pig."_

"_Maybe you should stop eating."_

"_That'll help you lose weight."_

As I finished the food, I quietly thanked them and quickly got up from the table and ran to my room. I jumped on my bed and covered myself with the covers, only to let out all of my tears.

I got up and grabbed a couple of clothes, and went in the bathroom. When I finished taking off the bandages on my arm, I went to take a shower. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the razors and slowly grabbed them.

_One cut._

_Two cuts._

_Three cuts._

_Four._

I repeated that process a couple more times, and decided to start washing myself.

I sighed.

When I finished taking a shower, I walked inside of my room straight back into my bed.

I started thinking about how things would change now that I'm living with two people, one of them being my best friend who gets overly concerned about me, and the other being a jerk who I'm not sure if he likes me.

I kept thinking until sleep slowly took me over.

* * *

Well here's the update you've all been waiting for! Please Read and Review!


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

"_Amu, did you not love us sweetheart?" Mama?_

"_Why did you have to kill me and Mama, my little sparrow?" Papa?_

"_Did you hate us this much, Onee-chan?" … Ami?_

"_This is all your fault, Amulet."_

I woke up crying, drenched in sweat and out of breath. I immediately brought my knees to my chest and started sobbing.

I don't understand why I didn't die in their place. Wouldn't that make things better? I wouldn't be living my whole life with this guilt.

Maybe..

Maybe I shouldn't have been born.

"_If you weren't ever born, you wouldn't have taken my precious daughter away from me along with her loving husband and her almost born child." _My grandma's words rung in my head.

I slowly got up from bed and walked in the bathroom. I look in the mirror.

"What a mess." I breathed out.

I look back into my room to check the time.

**6:48 AM**

I turned back around and turned the water faucet on, and quickly washed my sweaty face. I had then walked back in my room and started getting ready for work, even though I was about an hour early.

Since I've never really took a look around the Tsukiyomi household, I decided to go ahead and look around.

As I was walking down the hall, I spotted a few pictures hung up. I saw one that caught my eye, and it was a picture of four people. A woman in her late twenties with beautiful long blonde hair and amethyst colored eyes wearing a white sundress who looks a lot like Utau, along with a handsome man who was also in his late twenties with midnight blue hair and blue eyes, who looks a lot like Ikuto. In front of them were two kids, one who looked about ten years old, and the other who looked eight. The boy was a spitting image of his father, except in a younger age. He had a small smile on his face, you could hardly notice it. Next to him was a younger girl who was a spitting image of her mother. She had a cute little smile on her face.

I smiled at the picture of the Tsukiyomi family, and continued walking around the house. It was pretty big for only Utau and Ikuto to be living here.

I walked down the stairs deciding to get a glass of water.

As I walked in the kitchen, I grabbed the notepad on the fridge and found a pen, then I went to get a glass of water that I promised myself that I would get.

I wrote on the notepad:

_I'm leaving for work, call me if you need anything._

_-A_

Satisfied with what I wrote, I gulped down the glass of water and put it in the sink and left the house.

xx

The bells in the door rang as I walked in the restaurant.

"Amu!" I heard before I got tackled by my very overprotective boss. She pulled back and looked over me to see if I had any bad damage. I lightly smiled at her and waved.

"You had me worried sick!"

Remembering about the little girl, I quickly asked "Is she okay?"

Yukari looked confused for a bit, then she seemed to remember seconds later when she answered, "She's perfectly fine! She told me to tell you thank you and that she's sorry for getting you hurt that day."

"It wasn't her fault," I said, but I smiled anyways. I walked to the back of the restaurant and put my uniform on.

I had then got a phone call, and looked down at the caller ID.

Utau.

"Hello?"

"Amu! I'm sorry I was planning to wake up early so I could make you some breakfast and get Ikuto to drive you to work!"

"Ahaha. . . No it's fine. I managed to get here on the bus."

". . . Did you at least eat breakfast?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Uh, I got some on my way to work."

I heard her mumble something and I rolled my eyes, guessing she was talking to Ikuto.

"Okay! What time do you get off work?"

"At around four."

"We'll be there!"

Before I could protest, she hung up.

"Great," I muttered.

Ding!

I went to welcome our customer until I noticed who it was.

"Hinamori!" I heard before I was tackled.

Literally tackled.

"Ku. . . Kukai," I said weakly, barely able to speak.

He quickly got up and laughed nervously as he helped me up and ruffled my hair. I muttered some colorful words under my breath before I grabbed a menu and lead him to a table.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Yeah sure get me a water!" He said as he stuck a thumbs up at me with a cheesy smile. I couldn't help but smile.

"You got it!" I looked around the restaurant to realize that me and Kukai were the only ones in the room, since my boss was in the back.

"Are you feeling okay, Hinamori? You look a little sick," his brotherly instincts kicked in as I walked back to the table with his drink of water.

I was about to make up a lie when I remembered why I was at the hospital a couple days ago, and decided to explain to him what happened.

"You live with Utau?!" He asked with a tint of red on his face. This got me suspicious.

"All right spill it, Kukai. What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing it's just that. . ." he paused.

". . . You like her don't you?" I asked with a hint of surprise.

"Guilty."

I laughed, and stuck up my pinky. "Don't worry, I won't say a word! Now what do you want to eat?"

After I took his order, I went to the kitchen to inform the cook.

Deciding I had nothing else to do, I went back to talk to Kukai for a while until I went back to get his order.

"Enjoy your meal!" I said as I heard the door ding and went to go attend the other customers.

xx

At four o'clock, I went to the back and changed out of my work clothes, and grabbed my bag. I waved a quick goodbye to Yukari, and walked out of the restaurant.

As I was waiting on Utau and Ikuto, I heard footsteps but decided to ignore it until. . .

"Amulet?"

My eyes widened as I slowly turned around and saw who it was that wanted to talk to me.

"Grandmother."

"I heard about your house," she said with fake concern in her voice, "It's a shame, isn't it?"

I decided to stay quiet.

"Answer me, child. I'm still your grandmother after all."

I glared at her. "You didn't play the role perfectly well."

"Well you can't blame me, can you? After all, you killed them."

"Amu!"

I let out a sigh of relief as I saw Ikuto's car pull up.

As I was walking to the car, I heard that woman yell out to me.

"Don't tell me you already forgot, Amulet," she said, anger in her voice.

I turned around and glared at her even more before I opened the car door, and slammed it shut.

"Hey! Be careful, this car is my baby," Ikuto said annoyed.

"Whatever, just drive."

Ikuto glared at me through the rearview mirror, and started driving.

"Amu who was that woman you were talking to?" asked Utau.

Deciding that I didn't want to talk about it, I ignored the question, and the rest of the car ride was silent.

xx

We've been here a couple days ago, but I don't understand why we had to come back. . .

"Utau!" I looked at the direction of the voice to see the same person I saw this morning.

That explains it.

I looked back at Utau who had a tint of pink on her cheeks, and I looked at Ikuto to see him smirk at his sister.

He then turned to me, and said "Kukai ended up asking Utau if she could hangout with him for a while."

The thought made me smile, and I looked at the two soon-to-be couple walking towards the food court. But then I realized something.

If Utau is going to be hanging out with Kukai, then does that mean. . .

"Which means you'll end up hanging out with me, _Amu."_

"Oh great," I muttered.

Just amazing.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Utau and Kukai will hangout at the mall, leaving Ikuto and Amu to also hangout with no choice. But then Ikuto gets suspicious of Amu, what does he find out and how will he react to it? Review to find out!**

**Hey guys, so I didn't really get enough reviews for last chapter, but I'm not going to be greedy about it. I just want to know what you guys think about the story, and I just want a few suggestions. Should I write about Kukai and Utau's date along with Amu's and Ikuto's? Also, I don't mind getting ideas for future chapters! So feel free to inbox me a few, and I will most likely write it in the future!**

-Recoveringauthor


End file.
